


NSFW | Larry Stylinson Boyxboy One Shots

by xdistorted_cliffordx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, BoyxBoy, Daddy Louis, Endgame Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Gay, Harry and Louis - Freeform, Harry is a baby, LGBT, Louis and Harry - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, long one shots, one direction - Freeform, one direction smut, one shots, top!Louis, wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdistorted_cliffordx/pseuds/xdistorted_cliffordx
Summary: A collection of Bottom!Harry Larry Stylinson one shots written by yours truly!





	1. Sims & Wicked Whims

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed this happening quite a bit with my other stories, so I am posting about it because it's really annoying. I post these stories straight from my mind. I normally welcome criticism, but only to certain individuals that I give permission. I am very annoyed with the constant comments from users that are telling me how I should've written my story and I really don't appreciate that. I wrote the stories how I wrote them and I am not going to change it because someone that means nothing to me is telling me to. I don't tell you how to write, so please, don't tell me how. Don't tell me what to include or how I should've done something. I will delete your comment and if it continues, I will report you. Thank you! 
> 
> Now I hope you all enjoy some good ol' Larry smut. ;D

  * ****Masturbation, caught masturbating, blowjob, hand job, anal sex****
  * ****_Harry and Louis are roommates + best mates._****
  * ****Length: 2.4K****
  * **Can also be found on my[Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/419725170-nsfw-larry-stylinson-smut-one-shots-sims-wicked) and [Tumblr](http://ive-been-shot-in-the-feels.tumblr.com/post/161300303107/sims-wicked-whims-larry-stylinson-boyxboy) accounts**



There was really no point to the game of Sims other than trying to keep a virtual human alive, despite the fact they can kill themselves going to the bathroom. However, Harry continued to play it. He continued to spend hours on the damn thing, living a lavish life that he wished he could have. However, to make the Sims life more entertaining, people discovered mods – specifically a sex mod. That was the first one Harry discovered anyway. He didn’t know that the Sims were capable of doing those types of things. It certainly made it more interesting.

Harry was sat at his desk, his Mac set in front of him and Sims 4 open. His family consisted of himself, his best mate Louis, and a toddler girl named Gracelynn. They had a life that Harry was actually envious of. He never thought that he would be jealous of a virtual reality, but there he was, living a life that he wanted to be real. The truth was that Harry had a huge crush on Louis, who didn’t know that he had created a family where he was in a romantic relationship with Harry and that they had a child. So when Harry had discovered the Wicked Woohoo mod, he could bring his wildest fantasies that he had had about Louis to life.

At that moment, Harry was making his Sim have a romantic conversation with Louis’ when he started to get a dull ache in his jeans. Harry nonchalantly pressed his palm against his crotch, disappointed in himself for getting a hard on at something so petty. With a huff, Harry found the bed and looked through the Wicked dropdown list. He clicked on the blowjob option and watched as his own Sim began to suck virtual Louis off while also stroking himself. Harry’s hard on became more and more apparent in his pants. After a few minutes, he clicked the eating out option and saw Louis eating his Sim out, which drove real life Harry almost nuts.

Quickly, he unbuttoned his pants and slid them down to his knees so his boner was free. He wrapped his hand around himself and began to slowly stroke up and down, a low moan escaping his lips. With his free hand, he chose another option to where his Sims were actually fucking each other His mind wandered, imagining himself and Louis actually doing what the virtual characters were doing.

Harry imagined Louis grunting as he thrusted into him, his fringe messed about and glued to his forehead with sweat. Harry’s legs would be on Louis’ shoulders and he would be moaning and making all sorts of satisfied noises. With that image in mind, Harry pumped himself faster and faster. He opened his eyes, his Sims going fast as well. Harry threw his head back, moaning and grunting as his hand quickly became covered in his cum as it squirted about.

“Harry, what the hell is go-“

Harry whipped his head around and saw Louis standing in his doorway, his jaw dropped. When Harry processed what was happening, he quickly pulled his pants up and turned off his monitor before Louis could make sense of what he was watching.

“Um, I am, uh, sorry for interrupting?” Louis apologized, his face turning beet red. “I’m going to go sit and watch Ellen DeGeneres now.”

Harry didn’t say anything, humiliated beyond belief. Harry had fantasized about Louis walking in on him while he was masturbating, but the result was much different than what had happened. When Louis had closed the door again, Harry sat back down at the desk, grabbing a tissue to wipe up the mess that had made it onto the desk. When that was finished, he quickly saved his Sims game and took his pants down, figuring that he was going to need to wash them. Grabbing a new pair of boxers and his sweatpants, Harry washed his hands and left his bedroom, his heart pounding as he imagined how awkward it was going to be with Louis.

His best mate was seated on the sofa, doing just as he had said and was watching the Ellen show. Harry didn’t know what to say or if he should even say anything at all. He decided that he would let Louis bring it up, so he went over to the chair that was furthest from Louis and took a seat.

“Johnny Depp is on in a bit. Selena Gomez is performing,” Louis informed him.

“Oh, that’s right. The new Pirates movie is coming out on Friday,” Harry replied, trying to make casual conversation despite the abundance of awkwardness that was filling the air.

The two boys sat in silence, watching as the talk show host did the opening monologue. Harry, however, was not watching it. He was too hung up over the fact that Louis had walked in on him masturbating to virtual versions of themselves having sex. Harry knew that Louis didn’t know that’s who was on the screen or that’s what Harry was thinking about, but it felt like he did.

“So, did you have a good wank?” Louis blurted when the show went to commercial.

Harry felt his cheeks flush the brightest shade of red. “Wh-what?”

“C’mon, Harry. We both know what you were doing and the only way to get over the awkwardness is to acknowledge it,” Louis shrugged. “So, did you have a good wank?”

“Uh, yeah. It was nice, I guess,” Harry stammered out, feeling very uncomfortable talking about it with his best mate that didn’t have any sort of sexual or romantic feelings for him.

“What were you watching?” Louis asked, as though he was talking about a Dan Howell video that was just posted.

“Uh, nothing,” Harry hesitated. He didn’t want to tell Louis that he was turned on by watching his Sims have sex! That was weird and he would think of him as a freak. That was the last thing that Harry wanted.

Louis quirked his brow at Harry. “Really, Harold? I know you were watching something and you don’t have to be shy around me. We’re best mates, for Christ’s sake! It looked like Hentai or cartoon porn. What kind was it? Maybe I’d be into it.”

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “It’s, um, Sims 4. My Sims. There’s a mod you can download called Wicked Woohoo and they can actually do all kinds of sex positions and stuff.”

A smirk formed on Louis’ face. “So, who was the guy that was lucky enough to screw your virtual self?”

Harry nearly choked on his spit. He couldn’t just tell Louis that it was him. That would certainly make things more uncomfortable and awkward than they already were. If Louis knew, Harry feared that it might scare him away and he’s lose his best friend.

“Just Zac Efron – typical, I know,” Harry lied. It was obvious that Louis didn’t buy it for a minute.

“I’m just going to have to go have a look for myself then, you little liar,” Louis smirked, jumping off the couch as he ran into Harry’s bedroom.

Harry nearly fell over as he chased after him, mentally scolding himself for not closing out of the game. He thought that he would’ve been able to stop him, but just as Harry got into the room, Louis was staring at the computer screen. Harry’s shoulders slumped as he realized that he might be moments away from losing his best friend.

Louis turned around, causing Harry to gulp. “Is this...us?”

Harry was going to say yes, but the word was caught in his throat, so he just nodded. Louis’ head fell as he let out a small chuckle. He looked back up at Harry, an odd look in his eye. Almost one that should hunger. “Tell me what my Sim did to yours.”

Harry was taken by surprise as Louis inched closer to him. “Um, just the usual sex stuff.”

“Hmm. I can’t do the usual to you if you don’t tell me what it is,” Louis said blatantly. He brought his finger up to Harry’s cheek, tilting it to the side before bringing their lips together.

At first, Harry didn’t kiss the man back, but after a few prompts from his tongue, Harry got into it. It was finally happening – Harry’s ultimate fantasy was finally coming to life. Louis led Harry over to the bed and gently guided him down onto it, crawling on top of him. Harry felt Louis’ bulge grind against his crotch, a throaty moan leaving the man above him. The clothes quickly came off – almost as though they just fell off.

Louis stopped making out with him and sat up, his hands on either side of Harry’s head and a look of hunger and lust in his eyes. “Spread your legs, baby.”

Louis got off him and Harry did as he was told. He wasn’t sure what he was doing until he felt scruff tickling his thighs and the sensation of Louis’ tongue licking a stripe across his hole. Harry’s eyes fluttered shut and he let a small moan out just as Louis’ tongue protruded inside of him. Harry had never been eaten out before that moment and now he didn’t know why he had waited so long. It felt so good and he would’ve came right then and there, but he wanted to cum when Louis was fucking his brains out.

“Fuck, Louis,” Harry moaned.

Louis continued eating his ass out for a while longer before he pulled away, the cold air hitting Harry’s hole, sending a shiver up his spine as he whined for Louis’ touch. Louis stuck three of his fingers in front of Harry’s mouth. “Suck.”

“No. It’s my turn,” Harry said with a seductive edge to his voice.

He sat up and grabbed Louis’ waist, pulling him so close that Louis’ boner was touching Harry’s face. He grabbed the hard-on and licked a stripe up the side before putting his mouth around the tip and slowly fit all of Louis’ cock in his mouth. Louis let out a loud moan and Harry could feel precum dripping on his tongue as he slowly backed his dick from his lips. When Harry was fully off his cock, he gave Louis a few tugs before putting Louis’ dick back in his mouth and sucked like a porn star.

Just as he felt Louis tremble slightly, Harry took the hard-on out of his mouth with a pop. Louis didn’t waste any time as he shoved his fingers into Harry’s mouth, who slicked them up with his spit. Louis took them out of Harry’s mouth and he was pushed back onto the bed with a finger shoved into his hole. Harry let out a loud whine, feeling his asshole tighten around Louis’ finger.

“You’re so fucking tight, baby,” Louis said breathlessly.

“More. Fucking more!” Harry commanded, craving to feel himself stretch.

Louis waited a few minutes before inserting another finger. It was when he began scissoring that Harry began to really crave having Louis’ dick inside of him finally. He gripped the sheets beneath him and let out small moans as Louis quickly thrust his fingers in and out of Harry’s ass. A third digit was added and it nearly sent Harry to cloud nine. He hadn’t been stretched like that ever before. Even when he played with dildos he didn’t stretch that good.

“Holy fuck, please fuck me,” Harry begged.

Before he knew it, he felt Louis’ thick cock push into his stretched hole. Harry clenched his eyes shut as he let out a pleasured and surprised moan. He had never felt so full before. Louis eased himself into Harry slowly, not wanting to hurt the boy. Once Harry felt all of Louis inside of him, he gave it a few moments so he could adjust to the full feeling.

“You can move now,” Harry breathed.

Louis drew out of him slowly, but left the tip of his cock inside of him. After a few quick seconds, he thrusted inside of him. He continued to thrust slowly for a few more times and then started to pick up his pace. Harry writhed around the sheets in time with Louis’s thrusts, moaning loudly and gripping the sheets until his knuckles were white.

Louis let go of Harry’s leg and lowered himself down onto Harry as he continued thrusting quickly into him. Their lips connected in a sloppy kiss, tongues intertwining as they moaned into each other’s mouths.

“I fucking love you,” Harry panted.

Louis pressed their lips together one last time before getting back into his stood up position, putting Harry’s legs around his shoulders to go deeper into him. Harry felt the familiar tightening of his hole and he let out a scream as he gradually became more and more sensitive.

“I’m gonna cum, Lou,” Harry warned.

That caused Louis to go even faster and Harry’s cock was spurting out white ribbons on both his and Louis’ chests. Harry was nearly screaming as Louis continued fucking into him. His facial expressions were enough to make Harry’s dick twitch as it wanted to harden again. Harry felt Louis squirt his cum into him, the feeling being one of the most sensational things in the world. After a few slower thrusts, Louis collapsed onto Harry again, his cock still nested inside of him. They connected their lips in a sloppy kiss.

“I can’t believe that we just did that,” Harry finally said when they broke apart.

“I hope I fulfilled your wildest fantasies,” Louis smirked as he finally removed his cock from Harry’s hole.

“Hell yeah you did. More so, actually,” Harry answered.

“My question is: why didn’t I walk in on you sooner?” he wondered.

“I have no fucking clue. I should’ve left the damn door opened and moaned louder,” Harry chuckled.

The two were lying next to each other in a comfortable silence, both of them focused on the ceiling. Harry’s room smelled of sex, representing the fantasy that was just fulfilled moments prior. Harry glanced over to Louis, watching as the boy’s eyelids flirted with sleep. Harry felt it too, but he had one question on his mind.

“What does this make us?” he asked.

“What did it make your Sims?”

That was all Louis said, knowing that it was a rhetorical question. Harry let himself drift to sleep with a smile on his face, knowing that his decision to make him and Louis on Sims was the best that he had ever made.

 ----


	2. Putain de en Francais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·Fingering, anal sex
> 
> · Louis is French + Harry is not.
> 
> · Length: 2.9K
> 
> -Also available on my Wattpad + Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS FOR CERTAIN TERMS USED (french to english via Google Translate):
> 
> -Bonjour - hello
> 
> -Salut - hi
> 
> -Je' m'appelle - My name is
> 
> -Merci - thank you
> 
> -Monsieur - sir
> 
> -s'il vous plaît - please
> 
> -Couramment - fluent
> 
> -Veins chez moi - come to my place
> 
> -Besoin de toi - Need you
> 
> -Vous obéissez papa - You obey daddy
> 
> -règles - rules
> 
> -bébé - baby
> 
> -tu es belle - you are beautiful

France was something out of a dream, Harry thought as he walked through the Sacre Coeur shopping square. He was on a trip with his two best friends, Liam and Niall, in celebration of their last year of Uni. They had been saving up for it since the start of their junior year and Harry had been looking forward to it since the day the day he learned what France even was. They had just gotten there that day and already had started taking on the town. They were spending two weeks there, exploring all that the French had offer them.

“What do you say we go out tonight and find ourselves some Frenchies?” Niall asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Is that seriously the only reason that you wanted to go on this trip in the first place?” Liam asked, rolling his eyes at Niall’s suggestion.

“What? We made a plan that we were going to explore all that the French had to offer. I believe the women are included,” Niall said, sounding like he was such a professional womanizer when he was that wannabe player that was in every comedy movie. It was pitiful, really.“I’d be okay with it, considering that Niall’s not going to rope anyone in anyway,” Harry smirked, causing Liam to burst out in hysterics as Niall looked back at him with an open mouth.

“And you’re such a charmer, aren’t you?! I haven’t seen you reel in a man yet!” Niall challenged.

“If you’re going to challenge me to a ‘who can sleep with someone first’ challenge, I don’t accept,” Harry declined, having a feeling about how his friend wanted to settle it. 

“Why? Because you know you can’t do it?” Niall taunted.

“Because I have more class than you,” Harry muttered to him, a smirk playing at his lips as he walked to one of the vendors to see what they had for sale. He knew that he was really getting Niall’s goat, but it was too fun to do. 

Harry looked around at the merchandise, taking a more closer look at the intricate handmade scarves. It was things like that that Harry appreciated more than any other type of souvenir. He picked out the olive green one, deciding that he might as well buy it so he wouldn’t regret it later on. Niall was resting against the side of the brick building, arms crossed across his chest as he tried to act cool for the women passing by. Harry almost felt bad for the boy with how hard he was trying.

“Merci, monsieur,” the vendor said with a smile. 

“Merci,” Harry responded as he went over to Niall and waited for Liam to come out of whatever vendor he was at. Harry assumed that it was the one with the Nikes and such. 

“Get away from me,” Niall mumbled, not sparing a glance at Harry. “This sounds extremely cliche, but you’re literally cramping my style.” 

“Oh, please. If anyone’s cramping your style, it’s you,” Harry responded. 

“Excuse me, bitch?” Niall stated, pulling his sunglasses down so his blue irises were poking out over the tops. 

“You’re trying too hard. Ladies don’t like when a guy is obviously trying too hard to get in their pants,” Harry instructed. 

“And how would you know?” Niall asked, sass very apparent in his voice.

“Are you seriously asking me, Harry Styles, who wears flowers, makeup, and is very gay, whether I know how females prefer their men?” Harry asked with a ‘duh’ tone in his voice. 

Niall rolled his eyes. “Excuse me for not seeing you for your sexual orientation.”

Harry just smiled and shook his head. “You’ve got to be more of a charmer about it. Don’t pose yourself - just be natural. Trust me, it works.”

“I am plenty natural and charming! Everyone I meet calls me charming! I think it’s my other name in all honesty,” Niall defended.

Liam approached the two, a bag in his hand. “That shoe vendor has exclusives for dirt cheap. You should go check ‘em out." 

“I hate to tell you, but if they’re dirt cheap, they’re probably knockoffs,” Harry told him. “Do you think Niall is trying too hard to get a girl?” 

“Oh, hell yeah,” Liam responded without hesitation. Harry turned towards the Irish lad with an ‘I-told-you’ expression pained on his face. “Don’t be so obvious that you’re looking to get laid.”

"Fuck you guys! If I was here by myself, I’d have girls in each arm,” Niall scoffed, pushing past the two as he walked towards the Sacre Coeur cathedral. 

Harry just looked at his other best friend and laughed. “He’s precious.” 

\----

Harry fixed his newly shortened hair and made sure his shirt was on just right. He missed his long curls more than anything, but he also liked the change that the shorter hair brought. It made all of his outfits look different - almost more attractive. He grabbed the light pink Clinique balm from the counter and applied it to his lips, giving them a softer color. He loved to wear makeup. It wasn’t anything that was noticeable, but he wore the natural colors if he felt like giving his face a pop. A lot of people didn’t even realize that he wore it unless he told them. 

There was a knock on the bathroom door. Harry went over and opened it to find Liam standing there. “Are you about done? The line is going to be ten miles long.” 

“I have to make sure I look good,” Harry told him, as though he didn’t know Harry. 

“You look beautiful. Now come on! There’s people waiting to use this,” Liam urged. 

Harry shook his head and let out an annoyed sigh as he grabbed his lip balm from the counter, shoving it in his pocket. “Is this shirt too much?” 

“No, it’s actually better on you than I thought it would be. It doesn’t remind me as much of my Grandma’s curtains when you’re wearing it,” Liam complimented. 

“Well, now that I know what you think of my clothes,” Harry laughed. 

They walked out of the pharmacy where Niall was waiting on a bench for them. They continued to walk down the street to where the club was. Harry was nervous, but excited. He didn’t necessarily want to go home with anyone or anything of that sort, but he had never been to a Parisian club and he couldn’t help but think about all of the French guys that he was going to be dancing with. The thought alone was enough to make Harry swoon. 

Thankfully, the line into the club wasn’t very long and they were to the front in no time. They were at one of Paris’ finest nightclubs and to get in within twenty minutes was an accomplishment in itself. The bouncer was on of the intimidating bald men that looked about as big as a truck, which was somewhat frightening. Every time Harry ever waited in line to get into a club, he always feared that it would be like the movies and they wouldn’t be allowed in. He didn’t know why, but it just was a nonsensical fear that he had.

“I.D. s'il vous plaît,” the bouncer asked the three of them. When they translated what he was asking, the three boys handed over their licenses and the man looked at them, giving a nod of his head as he unhooked the velvet rope. He gave them a tight smile before speaking with his thick French accent. “Enjoy your holiday.” 

The three of them walked into the nightclub, the floor pulsating from the beat of the music with every step they took. Harry looked around, in awe at how big and how elegant the place looked compared to the nightclubs that he was used to. His sleeve was being tugged, interrupting him from looking around. Liam was pulling he and Niall in the direction of the bar. They took a seat on the velvet and modern barstools, the bartender looking at them with a cheeky smile.

“Salut les gars. Qu'est ce que je peux vous servir?” he asked, the romantic language falling off his tongue like honey. 

Liam and Niall looked to Harry for the translation. “He’s asking what we want.”

“Shots of Everclear on me?” Liam offered, earning a nod from them both. 

Harry faced the bartender and spoke in his best French. “Trois plans de Everclear.” 

The bartender got to work and the three boys continued to look around the establishment that was filling with more and more people. Harry felt so alive and he hadn’t even had any alcohol in him yet. Something about the place was so electrifying. The bartender placed the shots in front of them as he created a tab for Liam. The older brunette picked up the small shot glass in preparation for a toast. 

“To our senior year. May it be the best year of university that we’ll ever have,” Liam toasted and they clinked their glasses together before downing the inch of liquid.

It was going to be quite the electrifying night. 

\-----

Harry walked into the bathroom, feeling good from the buzz that he had going. He was still aware of his surroundings, but he was certainly glad that they weren’t driving home. The bathroom had a pink glow to it from the rope light against the ceiling. There weren’t very many people that were in there, so he had a clear shot to the urinal. He took one next to some guy and unbuttoned his pants, relieving himself so he could have more alcohol. He was too busy wondering what drink he was going to have next that he lost control of himself and accidentally peed on his neighbor’s hand.

“Oops,” Harry giggled, grabbing a paper towel from the dispenser, wiping hand.

“Salut,” the man smiled. Harry looked up at him, meeting his eyes. He may have been buzzed, but there was no denying that the man was godlike. He had just peed on God’s hand. “Je’ m’appelle Louis.”

“Je’ m’appelle Harry. English?” Harry asked, not taking his gaze off of the man’s brilliant blue eyes.

“A little,” Louis said with a smile. “Francias?”

“Couramment,” Harry said. He was amazed that he knew the language when he was so under the influence.

“Me buy you drink?” Louis offered.

“Merci,” Harry thanked as they washed their hands in the sink.

For a while longer, Harry and Louis danced together, EDM remixes of pop hits banging throughout the nightclub. Harry felt himself becoming more and more flirty as he danced with Louis. There were so many other men that were trying to dance with Harry - men that were muscular and the kind that Harry would normally go for - but he didn’t pay any mind to them. He was too focused on Louis and dancing with him. It was when Into You by Ariana Grande came on that Harry let himself begin to grind against Louis. He turned around so his back was against Louis’ firm chest. He began to grind his bum against Louis’ crotch, feeling the grip that he had on his hips tighten just slightly. Harry threw his head back on Louis’ shoulder as the French boy nipped at his neck. He felt himself going to cloud 9.

“Viens chez moi,” Louis breathed into Harry’s ear.

“Oui,” Harry purred.

The song ended and Louis grabbed Harry’s hand, leading him towards the entrance to the club. Harry was going to send Liam and Niall a text, but Niall was giving him a thumbs up in approval as they passed him. They quickly stumbled into the first cab that pulled up to the curb and Harry nearly mauled the man with sloppy kisses. Louis gave the driver the address and then grabbed Harry’s lips in his own, creating a heated and sloppy makeout.

It didn’t take long - or it didn’t feel as though it did - to get to Louis’ place. The stumbled up the stairs to the apartment, Harry loosely holding onto Louis’ hand and giggling like his drunken self usually did. As soon as Louis opened the door to the place, he pushed Harry against the wall in a rough kiss, kicking the door shut with his foot. He had Harry’s wrists pinned up next to his head and he continued to kiss down Harry’s neck, sucking lovebites onto him to claim his territory. 

“Bed,” Louis breathed, looking into Harry’s eyes with lust-filled ones.

Louis hefted Harry up, locking lips together as they quickly made their way down the hallway. Within five minutes, Harry was lying down on the bed, Louis hovering above him. He began to undress Harry and kissed down his torso. Louis didn’t hesitate when he got down to Harry’s belt, not even fumbling with the buttons. Before Harry knew it, he was only wearing his boxers. He looked down at himself, his hard-on making a voluptuous bulge.

That’s when Louis noticed he was looking at it and began to kiss his thighs, his hand coming up and palming him through the thin fabric. Harry let out a loud moan, aching for more friction. It had been so long since he had had the touch of another man. He was more than eager for Louis to have his way with him.

“Besoin de toi,” Harry begged. 

“Vous obéissez papa,” Louis smirked and continued to tease him. 

"Oui, papa,” Harry exhaled. 

As Harry felt himself grow close to his release, he began to writhe around. That’s when Louis took his hand off of him. He began to lift the band of his tight boxers and peeled them down his legs, his hardened member bouncing up. Louis threw the undergarments onto the floor and proceeded to grab Harry in his own hand, giving him a few pumps.

“Good boy for papa?” Louis asked, his thick French accent like music to Harry’s ears.

“Oui. Please...need you in me,” Harry groaned, not able to think of the words in French. 

“No, no. Papa’s règles,” Louis said again, his voice firm. 

Harry didn’t know what was happening until he felt something enter his hole, earning a loud mewl from him. Louis had entered two fingers into the boy, not even starting with one. It hurt just slightly, but it felt so good at the same time. Harry moaned loudly as Harry scissored his lovely fingers inside of him. Harry was whining, wanting nothing more than Louis to be in him. 

“No preservatifs?” Louis purred, getting an enthusiastic nod from Harry, not caring what that even meant. “Ready, bébé?” 

Louis gripped Harry’s hips and pulled him closer. That was when he felt the tip of Louis slowly begin to enter him. The man was thick and stretched him more than Harry had been in ages. Harry’s mouth fell open and he felt tears escape the corner of his eyes. He opened his eyes to find Louis bent over above him, a seductive smirk on his face. It was then he realized what ‘preservatifs’ meant - no condoms, which also meant there wasn’t any type of lube which would make the sex raw and rough. If Harry would’ve known that Louis was going to insert all of himself, he wouldn’t have agreed to not having a condom.

“M-move, papa,” Harry grumbled when he felt that he was adjusted to his size enough.

Louis pulled himself nearly all the way out of Harry and then surprised him by slamming back into him, his balls slapping against Harry’s bum. He squeezed his eyes shut as Louis continued to roughly pound in and out of him. It was rough the first few times, nothing necessarily pleasurable about it. But when the pain finally subsided, Harry felt so full, so pleasured - like it was the best feeling that he has ever had. Harry hadn’t had much sex, but he was pretty sure that this was the best in the world. 

After Louis had found his prostate, it didn’t take very many of his amazing thrusts to make Harry cum. He knew that Louis had a daddy kink, but thankfully, he wasn’t too strict with it because Harry knew that he wouldn’t have been able to hold that in for long because that sex was something that he would always remember. He squirted up, covering his own chest and a little bit of Louis’.

That was when Louis went harder into Harry, the friction hot and Harry moaning loudly at the sensitivity. He felt Louis shoot into him, which was certainly a first since condoms were always involved when he was having sex. But the feeling of being full of Louis was something that was so satisfying. 

Louis pulled out of him, leaving Harry feeling empty, but still full. He collapsed on the bed next to him and Harry turned his head to face him, a pleasured and buzzed smile on his face. “Meilleur sexe jamais, papa.” 

“Moi first Brit,” Louis smiled. “Amazing.” 

“Moi first Frenchie,” Harry smiled. “You’re amazing.” 

“Tu es belle,” Louis smiled. “Glad it is you.” 

It was then that Harry knew that he was going to be coming back to France more often.  


	3. Drunken Actions are Sober Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> · Anal sex, blow jobs, fingering
> 
> · Harry and Louis are acquaintances that have mutual friends. They say they hate each other, but it's the kind where they actually are attracted to each other. 
> 
> · Length: 2.6K
> 
> · Also available on Wattpad + Tumblr

New Year's Eve was always a fun time. It was a time to look back and reflect on the previous year while also looking ahead and making goals for the upcoming one. However, that happened before Louis left for the annual party that his buddy Liam had. It had started off as a small get together in London at one of their flats, but Liam had gotten involved with DJ'ing and it turned into a sick party at his penthouse in New York. Louis couldn't complain. Partying was pretty much his life. Plus, it was almost guaranteed that he could find a hot piece of ass and get laid. It was a good way to ring in the new year.

"I've always wanted to go to Times Square to see the ball drop," Niall announced, looking at the barricaded streets across the way.

"Well, you can puss out and have fun with a million of your closest friends and I'll go have a sick time at Liam's," Louis responded with a chuckle.

Liam, Niall, and Louis had all become good friends when they had gotten hired at the same sports store in downtown London. They all had had similar stories with them moving from their hometowns to either go to university or to do internships. London was full of more job opportunity for sure. All three of them had moved there around the same time and had gotten hired around the same time, so they were trained in together as well. The majority of the employees in the store were stuffy arseholes that treated them poorly because they were newbies and they thought they were superior. That didn't matter to the three though. They got on with one another fine and worked with each other for the most part, so it made the job easier. Liam had gotten into DJ'ing and had wanted to start exploring that field, so he quit the sports shop. Niall had gotten offered a position at a recording studio because of his sound engineering degree and went onto start his career. Louis had gotten offered a coaching position of a youth footie team, so he quit the sports shop as well. However, they knew that their coworker relationship was more than just that - they were friends. Hell, they were pretty much all each other had in London.

They pulled into the driveway that led to the underground parking ramp, the gate guy stopping them before they got too far.

"How can I help you?" the grumpy old man asked.

"Hello, mate. We're here for Liam Payne. He's having a New Year's party tonight. He said that we were on the list of people allowed to park down here tonight?" Louis said smoothly, his usual cheeky smile on his face. "It should be under Louis Tomlinson and Niall Horan."

The man glanced at them and then grabbed out a clipboard, flipping through a couple of pages before stopping and glancing between them and the page. "Alright. Go ahead. He's garage seven."

"Thank you, mate. Cheerio," Louis smiled as he pressed down on the gas pedal.

"Cheerio? That was the most British thing I've ever heard you say," Niall chuckled.

"It's charming to Americans. Don't want him to walk around thinking we're just dumb ol' Europeans, now do we?" Louis told him.

They parked in Liam's assigned lot next to another vehicle that Louis knew for sure wasn't Liam's. It appeared that either his sisters were visiting or they were getting a new addition to their friend group. That was fine as long as the guy wasn't an arse. Niall and Louis made their way to the elevator, hitting the top floor where Liam's penthouse was located. 

Louis somewhat envied Liam's life and his luxuries compared to his simple flat. But he was more so proud of what his longtime friend had accomplished in his life at only twenty-four years old. When he felt very envious, he would always chalk it up to the fact that he would get bored if he lived that way. So, it was okay that he only got small doses of the luxurious lifestyle.

When they reached the door, Louis gave his signature knock. He was expecting Liam to open the door, but was instead confronted with the one friend of Liam's that he couldn't stand to be in the room with. 

"Why the fuck are you here?" Louis grimaced.

"I was about to ask the same thing, but remembered that you were a pity invite," the one and only Harry Styles said with a sly grin. 

"I was a pity invite? Oh, darling. Liam's complained about you more than the time that Kendall Jenner tried to get in his pants," Louis cocked off. 

"Well, I'm going to go find Liam. You guys stay here and...do whatever it is that you're doing," Niall muttered, pushing past the two Brits. 

Harry shook his head and walked away from the door, not wanting anymore to do with Louis. For the most part, Louis accepted and was somewhat friends with Liam's other friends. Except Harry. They had never gotten along in the time that they had known each other, which was about a year or so. He was such an arrogant bastard in Louis' opinion. All he was famous for was being rich basically and he added onto that by being a Youtuber and writing songs with people like Ed Sheeran. Louis didn't even think that the songs were that good. The only good things about them were Ed's spin on them. 

"Louis! I'm glad you guys finally made it!" Liam blurted out, throwing his hands up in celebration. "You're rather early this year too, yeah?" 

"Well, of course. Might as well start early. Hang out with me two favorite boys before everyone else gets here," Louis smiled, giving Liam and Niall a pat on the back. 

"That's cute. Trying to prove to me that you're only here for Niall and Liam. Ah, what it's like to have the mind of a twelve year old," Harry sassed, pouring himself a glass of something or other at the beverage table. 

"You guys can't get along for even five minutes, can you?" Liam sighed. "I don't know what it is with you two, but it's starting to get annoying, if I do say so."

"I'll tell you why I don't like him. He thinks he's God's gift because he's got money and has people that somehow think that he can sing. And he's an arrogant bastard," Louis said bluntly, not caring that the man was standing right there listening. 

"What you're saying is that you're jealous of me and my talents? That's cute," Harry stated. "The reason that I don't like him is because he's treated me like a piece of shit ever since we met. He hasn't really proven to me that he deserves to be treated kindly." 

"My God. You two sound like an old married couple," Niall huffed. 

"The only way that I would ever marry this fool would be if I were offered more money than the Queen's net worth," Louis responded. 

"That's one thing that I can agree on," Harry shrugged. 

\----

It wasn't even close to midnight and Louis was already plastered. It honestly felt like he was at a nightclub because of how sick Liam had planned the whole thing. So, it was only right to treat it like he was at a nightclub, wasn't it?

He was still on the prowl for his usual one night stand, but had yet to find them. Being he was bisexual, he didn't care whether it was a guy or girl. But, considering he felt extra gay that night, he was hoping that he would find a willing power bottom to sneak up to the guest bedroom with. 

Just as he was getting a refill of his drink from the makeshift bar that had been hired in, a lad strolled up next to Lou. Despite his vision being a little more blurry than normal, he could definitely tell that the guy was attractive and his type. 

"You're a friend of Liam's that I've never met before," Louis slurred. 

"That's why you always imply that you wish you never met me," the man stammered with just as drunk of speech that Louis had. That was also the moment that Louis became somewhat aware of who he was talking to.

"'Arry? Shit. This alcohol must be gettin' to me head," Louis responded with a half-chuckle following.

"'s alright, Lou. I don't mind people finding me attractive," Harry laughed. 

There was a minute of silence before Louis spoke again. "Y'know, I never meant that I wish I never met you. Actually have always found you attractive too."

Harry looked at him with a drunken yet bewildered look. "Really? That's another thing that I can agree with you on.

The two were quiet yet again, but this time they were just sitting there, looking at each other. They weren't aware at all of what they were doing or what they were saying, but the one thing that they both felt was horny. They weren't going to let the opportunity pass either.

Louis initiated a kiss, smashing his mouth against Harry's sloppily. Their tongues swirled around each other's mouths, both of them too drunk to remember that they hated each other. Louis pulled away, looking at Harry, his emerald eyes filled with lust, hunger, and eagerness. That was enough for Louis to grab him by the arm and pull him towards the stairs that led up to the guest room. 

Once they were locked into the guest room, Louis grabbed the collar of Harry's silk shirt and pushed up against the door, initiating another sloppy snog. He could feel Harry's member harden against his thigh through his skinny jeans, which of course, made Louis' harder than he already was. Not being able to take anymore, he guided Harry to the king-sized bed and pushed him down so Harry was on his back. He hovered above him, their lips still connected. 

Louis began to fumble with the buttons that held together Harry's shirt, quickly undoing them and tossing it onto the floor. He lightly kissed down his chest before latching onto his neck, giving him love bites. Harry quickly undid his belt and shimmied his skinny jeans off before doing the same with Louis', the only thing now separating them was the thin cloth of their boxers.

Louis grabbed the elastic band of Harry's boxers, slowly peeling them down, Harry's hard length bouncing free. The boy moaned under him at the feeling of cool air hitting his hard-on. Louis didn't hesitate and grabbed the impressive dick, inserting it into his mouth. He lapped at the tip, satisfied with the noises that were coming from Harry. 

"Dammit, Lou, I'm going to cum..." Harry moaned out, already sounding completely wrecked. Louis was going to have fun with this. 

He took Harry's dick from his mouth, earning a look of upset from Harry. He just smirked in response. He hovered above Harry again, reattaching his lips to his. Harry began to play with the elastic on Louis' boxers, finally sliding them down his legs after feeling up his ass. Louis hard-on bounced free, causing Harry's hands to find their way to it and began stroking slowly. The grip that he had caused Louis to moan into the boy's mouth. 

"Fuck me, Lou, please," Harry begged, looking at Louis with hungry eyes. 

"Desperate little slut, aren't you?" Louis smirked. Harry was about to flip over onto his knees, but Louis shoved him back down. "I want to see you get wrecked."

Louis brought his fingers up to Harry's mouth, shoving them into the moist cavern. As Harry sucked, Louis' member got harder. He couldn't help but imagine those plump, pink lips around his cock and those bright emerald doll eyes looking up at him. He pulled his fingers out and positioned them in front of Harry's hole, going for two straightaway. He wanted to hear Harry's desperate moans. 

He wasn't slow with it at all. He was quickly moving his fingers in and out of Harry's asshole, Harry moaning every time he pressed in. It was when Louis began scissoring his fingers together that Harry's moans got louder. He shoved a third finger in the hole, Harry making a yelp. Just the moans he was making were enough to make Louis cum then and there. 

"Fuck me now, Louis. Mmm please!" Harry cried out.

Louis removed his fingers before both of them came and wrapped them around his cock, making it extra hard before he entered Harry. After a few fast strokes, he lined up with Harry's hole and pressed in roughly, Harry's face twisting. Louis hovered over Harry, his hands on either side of his shoulders and his face staring down at him. The first couple of thrusts were slow so Harry could adjust, Harry letting out small mewls at the motion. Then Louis started thrusting quicker and rougher, the mewls turning into loud porn-worthy moans. 

Harry was so tight around Louis' cock, the hole clenching tighter when it had to stretch around the base. Louis was staring down at Harry, watching his face show the pleasure that he was feeling. It was something that he would never be able to get out of his head. 

"Fuck, Louis, fuck," Harry cried out. 

Louis stopped thrusting, but didn't remove himself from Harry. He put his hand on Harry and urged him to flip onto his side and then laid behind him, his dick still embedded in Harry's hole. He began to roughly fuck into Harry again, this time Harry raising his right leg so Louis could find his prostate easier. The sound of skin slapping and Harry's moans were the only noises filling the room. With a few hard and fast thrusts, Harry was screaming as he reached orgasm, white ribbon painting both his chest and the bed.

The noise was enough to send Louis into orbit and he fucked into Harry harder, grunting loudly and Harry screaming because he was so sensitive from his orgasm. He pulled out of Harry and brought his hand to his cock, stroking it quickly as he stood up.

"Where do you want it?" Louis asked, panting.

Harry didn't answer and sat straight up on the bed, wrapping his lips around Louis' cock. He began bobbing his head quickly back and forth and Louis let out groans from the warmth. He looked down at Harry, his fantasy of him sucking his cock in front of him. Harry was looking up at him, looking completely wrecked, his big doe eyes meeting Louis'. That look was enough to send Louis into his orgasm and before he knew it, he was shooting his load down Harry's throat and the boy swallowed it all. 

When he was done, Harry stood up and attached his lips to Louis'. Louis disregarded the taste of himself and got lost in Harry's lips. They both fell onto the cum-filled bed, lips still attached. When they broke apart, they looked at each other with tired and drunk eyes.

"That was definitely a fuck I wasn't expecting tonight," Louis panted out.

"They're right about hate-fucks being the best sex you'll ever have. We should do it more often," Harry purred. 

But what Harry and Louis had, was that really hate? Or was that just deep attraction that was shielded by hatred?

\----


	4. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> · Blow job, Riding/Anal Sex
> 
> · Harry is an early riser while Louis values his sleep. One morning, Harry gets lonely and horny, so he decides to wake Louis up the best way that he knows how. *CONSENSUAL*
> 
> · Length: 825

 

Harry's eyes flipped open, right in the middle of a fantastic erotic dream. He lifted up the blanket slightly, looking down and noticing his morning wood was making an appearance. With a sigh, he collapsed back down on the mattress. He looked over at his boyfriend who was sound asleep. His mind quickly went back to the dream that he had been having and his cock twitched. He needed relief. The time that appeared on the wall clock said that it was 7:30. After debating with himself for a few minutes, he sunk beneath the covers as quietly and carefully as he could so he didn't wake Louis. 

Thankfully, Louis was a heavy sleeper so it made it easier for Harry to position himself over his nether regions. He gently grabbed the elastic band in his boxers between his forefinger and thumb, pulling the front down just enough to reveal Louis' flaccid dick. A smirk crossed Harry's face as filthy thoughts went through his mind. He picked it up and wrapped his lips around it, slowly sinking his head down so his nose was tickled by Louis' happy trail. 

After a few minutes of swirling his tongue around as much as he could, Harry brought his head back up so his lips were only suckled around the head. He swirled his tongue around again, repeatedly going over the slit. He felt as Louis hardened, causing him to unwrap his lips and smile to himself, proud of his accomplishment. He put his mouth back around the cock and begin to suck more intensely. 

A sharp inhale of breath came from above him and he knew that Louis was awake at that point. The blanket that was covering him was lifted, light shining into the dark cavern. He made eye contact with Louis, still doing his business. 

"Good morning to you too, princess," Louis greeted, a pleasured expression taking over his face. 

Louis' fingers found their way into Harry's snarly curls, pulling it ever so slightly as Harry bobbed his head up and down. He moaned against Louis' dick, a moan also escaping Louis. 

"Fuck, baby," Louis moaned, pushing Harry's head down as far as he would allow. "So good at sucking my cock."

Harry's eyes flicked up to Louis', knowing that it drove him absolutely insane when he did that. Louis moaned loudly, his hips bucking up. Knowing that that usually meant that he was close, Harry took his cock out of his mouth with a loud popping noise. 

"You're such a tease, princess," Louis panted. 

Harry smirked as he rose to his feet, grabbing the elastic of his own boxers and slowly shimmied them down his legs. He kicked them to the side all dramatic like they did in the movies and crawled over Louis' legs again, yanking down his underwear the rest of the way. He promiscuously crawled towards him until he was straddling him.

"Baby, what about prepping? Lube?" Louis asked concerned. 

"I want you raw," Harry purred as he began to position himself on Louis' cock. 

Harry let out high pitched moans as his hole stretched around Louis' thick erection. It hurt so bad, but it felt so good to have Louis inside him without a condom or layer of slime separating him. When he got Louis inside of him as far as he could, he sat for a moment, letting himself adjust and get used to the size of Louis. No matter how long he sat, the pain was overwhelming. With a squeak, Harry nodded, sitting up a little bit before rocking back and forth on Louis' dick. 

Once he got going, the pain became tolerable and it turned into a painful pleasure. Harry felt so full and beyond satisfied. He moved faster, wanting to feel all of Louis inside him as much and as fast as he could. Louis was grunting beneath him, feeling just as much pleasure from the experience as Harry was. He remembered how much Louis loved when Harry rode him. They didn't do it often, but when they did, Louis would certainly let Harry know it. 

"Baby, I'm close," Louis stammered out, his voice overpowering the sounds of skin smacking together. 

As soon as the words left Louis' mouth, Harry quickly bounced up and down, Louis soon filling him up with his cum. The feeling of Louis releasing his load was enough for Harry to moan and squirt all over Louis' bare chest. 

Harry crawled off of Louis' lap and back onto his side of the bed. Both of them were panting, half asleep and completely wrecked from the event. 

"Can that be my alarm clock every morning?"

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something a bit short and simple. :) A difference from the rest of my smut one shots!


	5. I'm Always Craving You [part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> · Hand jobs, blow jobs, car sex, multiple orgasms
> 
> · Where Harry and Louis haven’t had sex in one month because of sex therapy.
> 
> · GOOD NEWS: THIS WILL BE MULTIPLE PARTS :)

 

There was only twelve hours until 10 o’clock Tuesday morning and Harry was more than ecstatic for it. As he walked out of the bathroom, rubbing product into his hair so it wouldn’t be a frizzy mess in the terrible August humidity. He threw on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt before crawling into bed, picking up the book that was on the nightstand, flipping to the spot where he had left off the night prior. Just as he got back into the story, the bedroom door opened and in walked Louis, his upper body bare and covered in a thin layer of shiny sweat. Harry nearly started drooling as his eye darted down to Louis’ lightly defined abs. Seeing him after a workout was one of Harry’s biggest turn ons.

 

“Can I help you?” Louis asked, a smirk setting on his lips. 

 

“You’re just making this worse on purpose,” Harry responded, plopping his open book down on his duvet covered lap. 

 

The smirk on Louis’ face just grew bigger. “Oh? Here, let me fix it.”

 

Knowing that he was starting to get under Harry’s skin, he grabbed onto the hem of his shorts and boxer-briefs, pulling them down just so, showing his muscular and lovely arse. That was another one of Harry’s favorite features on Louis. 

 

“You are the biggest arse in the world. Why are we still together?” Harry asked, giving Louis a look of utter shock and betrayal. 

 

“Because you love me,” Louis teased. He slipped on his pajamas, something that he had been doing for the last month because he knew how easy it was for them to quickly go from half asleep to extremely horny and fucking the daylights out of each other. So, with that in tow, Louis went out and bought himself a t-shirt and pair of plaid pajama pants to keep from tempting either of them. “Consider it a type of foreplay. You’re going to be lucky if you can walk after I’m done with you tomorrow night.”

 

“Foreplay? Why the hell would I want to participate in foreplay without doing the actual play?” Harry stated. 

 

“Because I know just how much you love to be teased,” Louis smirked, crawling into the bed next to Harry.

 

“You’re lucky I’m not climbing on top of your dick right now,” Harry retorted.

 

“Believe me, I wish you would,” Louis exhaled. “But I don’t think Trina would be too happy with us since we got this far and gave up.” 

 

“Fucking Trina,” Harry shook his head. 

 

Louis leaned over and gave Harry a quick kiss, their lips not lingering for too long. “Goodnight, baby. Don’t wank.” 

 

Harry rolled his eyes and fell back onto the bed. He put the book over on the nightstand and clicked off the lamp. He couldn’t wait until tomorrow morning was over. 

 

\----

 

Harry’s alarm went off at precisely 9:15, only 45 minutes away from 10:00 am. He had already had his outfit picked out, making sure that it was one that was easy for Louis to take off because he had a feeling that they were going to get busy in the bedroom as soon as their appointment was over. Not that Harry had a problem with that. He was full of sexual frustration and would let Louis have his way with him in the bathroom of the therapist’s office if he could. 

 

“God damn. I can’t wait until this appointment is over,” Louis muttered, his voice hoarse. He looked at a now nearly naked Harry, licking his lips as his eyes slowly looked up and down his body. “You have no idea how sick of showering alone I am.” 

 

Harry looked back at Louis, who flipped the comforter down, exposing the semi-boner in his pajama pants. The sight of it made Harry almost lose control. “You fucking suck.”

 

Louis got up and got into Harry’s face, placing his index finger beneath his chin, slightly tilting Harry’s head as he pressed a rough yet quick kiss to his lips. “You’ll be the one sucking, sweetheart.”

 

It was a good thing that Louis disappeared into the bathroom because Harry was ready to pounce. 

 

Harry and Louis were sitting impatiently in the waiting room, anticipating their sex therapist to come out and call their names. They had only been going to sex therapy for about six months and had found out that it was actually helping them. It wasn’t because they weren’t having sex or anything was physically wrong with either of them; their sex life just got dull and boring. Their sex drives were suddenly different. They weren’t connecting emotionally with each other and sex had just begun to feel like more of a chore than anything. It hadn’t been fun. So, they signed up for a therapist - Dr. Trina - and it was starting to really help them.

 

“Hi, boys,” Dr. Trina said, stepping into the doorway. 

 

The two of them nearly jumped a foot as they quickly followed after her. As soon as they were situated in the office, Dr. Trina began to laugh. Harry and Louis exchanged glances, neither of them really sure what she was finding to be so funny. 

 

“Are you okay?” Harry asked.

 

“You two look like you just can’t wait to get this session over with,” she laughed. Quickly, she composed herself. “Knowing that you two are probably so excited to go home and jump in bed or go elsewhere and get busy, I’m going to keep this session rather short and sweet. How has the last month been without any sexual contact, both with your own self and each other?” 

 

“Absolute proper shit, if I do say so myself,” Louis answered without hesitation. “I’ve woken up with a hard-on most mornings and I’ve taken more cold showers and thought of my nan naked more times than I would like to admit.”

 

Dr. Trina nodded her head in understanding. “Were you thinking of how much you appreciated Harry’s body?”

 

“Yes. I’ve always loved his body, but I feel that going a month without being able to touch him intimately other than a simple kiss made me appreciate him more. It made me think about every little detail of him and how much I love it,” Louis answered. 

 

“Harry, you’re blushing. How did you fair throughout this month of complete celibacy?” Trina asked with a cheeky smile. 

 

“I’ve learned how much of a tease he is,” Harry blurted out. “I feel like I lost a connection with him, I guess. Not in a bad way that it’s going to ruin our relationship. I just feel like I haven’t been able to have all of him and I honestly miss him. I feel like I did when I first started having feelings with him, except now I actually know him.”

 

They continued on with the session, Dr. Trina asking them questions and giving them suggestions. All the while, Louis and Harry were either fidgeting or bouncing their leg up and down, anticipating the session to end. However, Dr. Trina thought it was such an amazing last minute idea that she should go over their progress in the last six months, which would’ve been fine any other time, but not when all they wanted to do was spend the day making up for a month of not fucking.

 

“I think that I’ve wasted your time long enough and I’m sure that you two have some very important plans for the rest of your day,” Dr. Trina said with a wink. “So, I’ll see you in two weeks and I’ll schedule it for the same time so you can get out of here as quick as you can. Have fun, try out some of these pleasing techniques on this handout, and be safe.” 

 

Harry and Louis got up immediately, thanking their therapist. As soon as they were done with their bidding goodbyes, the two of them bolted out of the building and straight to their vehicle. The doors were barely shut when their lips crashed together over the middle console in a sloppy snog. Shirts began flying off and Harry was nearly crawling over onto Louis’ lap. Fumbling, Louis adjusted the driver’s seat so it was leaned back far enough to change seats. Harry did the same and the two of them crawled into the backseat of the Audi car. Thankfully, it was spacious enough that they had room. Harry was laying on his back, the leather cool against his bare skin. He looked up at Louis, who was hovering over him, taking his own clothes off. 

 

“I’ve been waiting so long for this, baby,” he breathed, lowering himself down so their lips were connected again in a sloppy snog. 

 

Harry’s hands slipped beneath the elastic band of Louis boxer-briefs, gripping his thick cock, moving his hand up and down slowly. Louis began to groan against Harry’s mouth the more Harry played around with his cock. Not being able to take it any longer, Louis hurries out of his boxers and peels off Harry’s, both of their cocks bouncing out. Louis grabbed onto Harry’s cock roughly, moving his hand up and down in such a fast motion that had Harry moaning at the friction. Both of them were in such a state of euphoria from the contact, they weren’t going to be able to last much longer. 

 

“Fuck, daddy, I’m going to cum,” Harry whined out as Louis’ hand moved up and down faster and faster. The rhythm he was going was like the heartbeat of someone that was sprinting at full speed. Within seconds, Harry was spurting white ribbons across both his and Louis’ chests. He felt absolutely wrecked. 

Harry didn’t take his hands off of Louis’s cock. When he came down from the high a little bit, Harry continued to pump Louis’ cock, however this time, he adjusted himself so he was sitting up and was only inches from the head of his cock. Leaning down, Harry wrapped his mouth around Louis and began to lap his tongue around the head, Louis letting out deep grunts above him. Harry began to feel himself harden up again in Louis’ hand. Louis lazily continued to give him a handjob, but Harry was sucking his dick better than he had ever done before. He kept sliding his tongue across the slit which made Louis nearly go weak. 

 

“Where do you want it, baby?” Louis panted as Harry’s bobs slowed. 

 

Harry took his mouth off of Louis’ cock with a pop and looked up at him, his eyes glazed over with lust. “Put it on my face, daddy.” 

 

Louis wrapped his hand around his cock, jacking himself off in a rapid motion. Harry positioned himself so he was laying between Louis’ legs, watching Louis’s hand beat back and forth. Harry kept his mouth slightly open, wanting to catch some of Louis’ cum on his tongue. It wasn’t more than two minutes before Louis was releasing, the warm and sticky liquid dripping down onto Harry’s soft cheeks. The thought, the sight, and the feeling of what was happening was enough for Harry to spurt again. 

 

“Suck me dry, baby,” Louis whispered, leaning down as Harry nodded eagerly. 

 

Louis stuck his cock inside of Harry’s mouth and then placed his own mouth over Harry’s cumming one. Harry suckled his lips around the tip, sucking on it as if it were a straw. There were traces of cum still inside of Louis, which were running out onto Harry’s tongue and dribbling down his throat. As per usual, Louis immediately hardened again, but as Harry sucked intensely, Louis came for a second time minutes later, his entire load going down Harry’s throat. Louis lifted himself out of Harry’s mouth and positioned himself so his cock was five inches above Harry’s face. Harry squealed at the sensitivity as Louis continued sucking him off so well. The euphoric feeling was too much and Harry came again, painting Louis’ cheeks white. 

 

After they were finished, both of them took a minute before grabbing their boxers and sliding them on. They crawled back over the seats with the rest of their clothes in a bundle. Once they were back in their respective seats, they leaned their heads back against the headrests, the only sound in the air was their exhausted panting. 

 

“I’ve never came so much in such little time,” Harry breathed.

 

“Can you pass me a cum rag?” Louis asked, gesturing to the glove compartment. Harry opened the glove compartment, grabbing a few napkins from their stash and handed one to Louis while keeping a few to himself. “Get ready to cum more, baby. I’m not done with you until you’re dry.”

 

While that sounded exhausting, Harry was actually looking forward to it. He didn’t realize how much he loved sex until he was deprived of it. 

 

\----


	6. I'm Always Craving You [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Daddy kink, lingerie, toy play, vibrator play
> 
> ~ In which Louis and Harry finally get home and decide to crack open their toy collection and continue their day of sexual adventures.
> 
> ~ GOOD NEWS: there's one more part to this mini-series!

Both Harry and Louis raced into the house, not being able to wait another second. They were both so incredibly horny that their cocks were already semi-hard again. Harry was extra excited because they had discussed what their next sexual escapade was going to be on the car ride home and they had decided they were going to venture into their toy box and use those. It had been ages since they had used their sex toys. When they had first started having sex as a couple was pretty much the last time that they were used. But when he remembered what kind of stuff he had hidden in there, Harry knew that he was going to be in for a treat.

"Lou, can you get the toys ready? I have to do a few things before we start up again," Harry asked sweetly, looking at Louis with his big doe eyes.

"Are you serious? What could be more important than reinstating our sex life?" Louis complained, obviously very hot and bothered.

Harry just smirked. "You'll thank me later."

Louis disappeared up the stairs to their bedroom. As soon as Harry was sure that he was out of range, he padded over to the coat closet that they never used and grabbed a simple pink box from the top shelf. He rushed over into the bathroom and tore open the box, revealing the sexy lingerie. It was something that he had picked up the week prior during a shopping trip specially for the occasion. Harry wasn't normally one to wear lingerie. The most that he's ever worn was a lacy thong. He just found it kind of senseless because the clothes just got taken off right away anyway. However, after learning some things during one of the counseling appointments regarding foreplay, he decided that it would be fun to spice things up.

Harry slipped on the sexy kitty outfit, feeling a little odd wearing something that was supposed to be a bra, but he disregarded it. He pulled up the thigh-high fishnet stockings and clipped the straps from the underwear to the elastic bands. The only annoying part of the lingerie was the tail that was connected to the panties, but they looked cute once he got them properly adjusted. He slipped on the kitty ears and straightened them on his head. He stepped back and looked at himself in the mirror. A smirk appeared on his face as he admired himself. The panties came up to the bottom of his fern tattoos, showing them off just right. Louis was going to jizz in his pants just at the sight. He felt sexy and found himself wondering why he hadn't done lingerie sooner.

The last part of the costume was a pair of black stiletto heels. Those were the worst part, Harry decided, because every time that he had tried to wear them, they were incredibly uncomfortable. However, he figured that he could suffer through the pain since he wouldn't be on his feet for very much longer anyway. He folded his other clothes that he had worn to counseling and set them in the lingerie box, which he placed on the bathroom counter for when he got a chance to put them back in the closet. Flipping off the light, Harry walked out of the bathroom and started going towards the stairs, his heels lightly clicking against the linoleum.

"Harry, are you almost ready? Daddy's getting impatient," Louis called from their bedroom.

Harry decided not to answer and just quietly walked up the stairs, thanking God that they were carpeted so it wouldn't give him away. When he got to the doorway, he saw Louis lying on the bed, stripped down to nothing but his boxers and his eyes shut. Harry leaned against the frame and struck a sexy pose, deciding to use his newfound confidence to his advantage. "I'm ready, Daddy."

Louis' eyes flipped open and his mouth fell agape as soon as he laid eyes on the sight before him. "Holy shit."

"Do you like it, daddy? I picked it out special just for you," Harry purred.

Louis got up from the bed and made his way over to Harry, lust filling his eyes. A seductive smile formed on his face as he ran his fingertips lightly up and down Harry's arm, causing for goosebumps to form. "You picked this one because you know you're daddy's little kitten, right baby?"

"Yes, daddy," Harry agreed, slowly reaching his hand up and grabbing Louis' hand and guiding his fingers to his mouth, wrapping his lips around Louis' soft fingers.

Louis licked his lips as he watched his boyfriend's plump pink lips suck his fingers so good while his innocent forest green eyes stared into his. "Does daddy's kitten want to play?"

Harry gave one last slow lick of Louis' fingers. "Yes, daddy."

"Follow me, baby. Have a seat on the bed," Louis said as he grabbed Harry's hand gently and led him over to the bed. Once Harry obliged, Louis picked up the box of toys and set them on the ottoman at the foot of the bed. "What toy does kitten wanna play with first?"

"Daddy's choice," Harry smirked, knowing that while Louis liked to give Harry choice when it came to sex, he also liked having full control.

"Are you sure, kitten?" Louis asked, earning a nod of approval from Harry. "Hmm...let's play with this one. Daddy's kitten needs to get prepped before daddy fucks him nice and hard."

Harry looked at the navy blue anal beads, his eyes going wide. He had forgotten that he had a set of those and somewhat feared them. He'd never used them before and never told Louis that he had them since they never brought out the box like they did. With a quick gulp, Harry turned himself over onto his knees, his ass up in the air, waiting for Louis. After a few seconds without any touching, Harry felt Louis' fingers slide beneath the thin elastic band of the panties and felt them slowly get pulled down just under his ass cheeks. Louis put both his hands on Harry's bum and gave it a firm squeeze, causing for Harry's heart to flutter. He loved getting his ass squeezed.

"You look so pretty for daddy, kitten," Louis purred, feeling around his arse.

Before Harry could say anymore, he felt a cold liquid on his hole, causing for him to let out a small yelp. That was when he felt a small bead being pressed into him. It wasn't too big, but it was enough to know that there was something inside of him. He let out a small moan as Louis slowly moved it back and forth inside of him. After a few of the gradual movements, Harry felt another slightly larger bead being pushed inside of him. It hurt just a slight bit, but the pain was quickly replaced with pleasure.

"You're being such a good kitten," Louis told him, moving the beads around a bit faster.

"More, daddy," Harry begged, suddenly craving his ass to be stretched even more.

"Eager, are we?" Louis teased.

Harry was about to demand the next bead, but before he could, Louis pushed in several beads. Harry let out high pitched yelps at the sudden invasion. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead because of how hot he was feeling through the entire experience. Harry kept letting out loud grunts as Louis quickly moved the anal beads in and out of Harry's hole, the friction so intense but feeling so good. He felt a knot forming in his stomach, signaling that he was about to reach his climax.

"Daddy, I'm close," Harry panted.

"You're not allowed to cum until daddy says so," Louis instructed, catching Harry off guard the slightest bit since he hadn't ever done that kind of thing before. However, Harry found it more hot than anything.

"Fuck me hard with those beads, daddy," Harry requested through the breaks in his breathy moans.

His back arched at the sensitivity that was starting to overcome him. He didn't even notice what Louis was doing while he was being fucked with the beads until he felt vibrations next to his hole. Turning his head, he saw Louis with one of his favorite vibrating dildos in his hand. Harry knew that as soon as that was inside of him, he was going to be a spurting mess.

"You're being such an obedient kitten for daddy," Louis praised before he quickly yanked all of the beads that were inside of Harry's hole out and quickly replaced them with the vibrator, which was set on the lowest setting.

Harry's moaning got more and more constant, the vibrations almost being too much for him to take after that. Louis twisted the vibrator around as he moved it back and forth, causing for a more effective sensation. He felt the vibration get more intense suddenly - and by that, he meant that it was almost on maximum speed. His thighs started to shake as his orgasm edged closer and closer. He didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to take it.

"I-I need to cum, daddy!" Harry shouted, almost completely overtaken by the pleasure.

"Turn on your back, kitten. Daddy wants to see your face while you cum," Louis instructed.

Harry did as he was told and quickly flipped over, the vibrator still going insane inside of him. He scrunched his face as it moved around into a different angle. "Fuck, daddy, I can't do this anymore!"

"Cum for me, kitten. Squirt your milk all over daddy," Louis told him with a husky voice.

As soon as the magic words left Louis' mouth and a few more twists from the dildo, Harry started spurting like a geyser. Louis grabbed Harry's cock and jerked him while he came, painting Louis' face and hands with the sticky liquid. As soon as he was done, the vibrations stopped and the dildo was pulled out of his hole. Harry propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Louis, nearly growing hard again as he looked at his daddy covered in his cum.

"Fuck, you look fucking hot," Harry panted.

"And you're fucking wrecked," Louis smirked. "I can't wait to see you on my cock again."

And with that, Harry felt himself go hard again.

\----


End file.
